Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 3
'''Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 3 '''is the 41st episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Plot Angel’s situation of mastering her Aura Sphere is put into the test, when the tree is becoming insane and devours any human as her friends get lost to her forever the key she needs to master her Aura is with her all along:her Heart. Story Previously on Lightspeed Rescue The Rangers are still trying to find Angel, but 4 of them got turned into Beasts and the plan to get rid of Pokémon is out of hand by putting Angel and her friends in danger and enter the tree Where Mew rest. Now to the conclusion In the tree, Angel is getting really worry about her friends and family in her world as the gang attempt to get it out of her mind. As they stumble upon Registeel. ”Here I got this Hyperbeam.” Angel shouts as she activate her powers to stop Registeel. As they escape it and they found a room full of crystals and find lots of Pokémon Mew have brought, But Angel senses that Pikachu isn’t here and must be somewhere else but Angel gets another headache of what’s happening and faints as the others check on her. (Theme Song) Episode 41: Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 3 At the Grayson’s house. ”Agent Reynolds have his agents turned the Aquabase Staff, Admiral Mitchell, Mrs. Rawlings, Dana, Ryan, Larry, Tony, Tyson, and Sasha into beasts.” Carter says in shock as he looks at the Pokémon. Torchic look at him. ”Yes Carter, me and the others saw them once they’re hit by the Beast serum and turned into them they put on some collars on them and commands them wherever he takes them and orders them to do so.” Torchic says as she looks at them. Heather looks shock. ”Oh father.” Heather says as she looks at him in worry. Carter looks angry. ”I’ll make sure Reynolds pay for messing with my family and friends kids and for sending my daughter to the Pokémon universe.” Carter says as he looks angry on what Reynolds have caused. Reynolds appear at the house. ”Well Carter Grayson, it’s you that will be paying the price for your younger daughter for entering the Pokémon world.” Reynolds says as he looks at him. Heather is surprised as the Pokémon hide behind the closet. ”Reynolds, you’ll pay for messing with my family.” Carter says as he looks at him as he gets out his Lightspeed sword. As Heather picked her‘s Up. “I’m with your father.” Heather says as she looks at him and joins the fight. Back at the tree in the Pokémon universe. "That's it I'm done running away," Angel says as she stops running and turns to face Registeel. She runs towards him and instance morphs as she slid and slashes its leg with her V-Lancer causing it to fall onto the ground hard and skid along the ground. "Sorry guys but I gotta get back to my universe my friends and family need me," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at them. Ash walks up to her. ”Angel I know you want to solve this but you need to calm down and think about what’s right, listen to your Aura.” Ash says as he looks at her. "Ash right now my team needs me we can't form the Rescue Megazord or the Omega megazord without me, I promise one day I'll come back for more training," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at them. Red Rescue (Angel) Ranger enters the portal to get back to her world. Meanwhile the city is being destroyed by the Pokémon beast created by agent Reynolds as he's smirking and he transforms into Smythes. "Yes destroy this city for our queen Vexus," Smythes says as he smirks. Then the portal swirls and Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) rolls out of the portal and defends the city with her sister who is already in her ranger form. "Took you long enough," Rescue Pink Ranger (Heather) says as she looks at her sister. Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) turns to her. "Sorry I was occupied with how to solve my issue," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her V-Lancer at a Cluster bot. She sees the beast and recognize them as her team. "No what happened?" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at them. Her father explains. "The Cluster turned them into Pokémon beasts and using them to attack the city," Carter says as he looks at her. Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) fights her boyfriend Tyson but can't seem to win as he's dealing severe blows to her as her suit erupts in a shower of sparks causing her to fall off of a pillar and she hits the ground hard soothing in pain. "That's it TRANSARMOR CYCLE!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she calls for her bike. It appears she hops on it and rides it through the city blasting Cluster Bots left and right as she gets ready to activate its armor ability. "Transarmor cycle battleizer formation activate," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she presses the button. The front of the bike detaches from the bike and onto her chest as she flips up and the two parts on both sides of the bike come off and onto her feet and they skid. "Begin transformation," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she activates the remaining of her battleizer. She has her Transarmor cycle battleizer on her, now she and Tyson battle it out as explosions erupt around them as Angel gets in some good hits and he staggers back as he's huffing and puffing then Angel and her Battleizer glow blue and red at the same time. "Right its time to bring back my friends Transarmor Aura beam fire!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she extends one of the blasters out and a blue and red energy beam shot out and spins and forms a huge beam and hits Tony, Larry, Sasha, and Tyson as they change back to their human forms. "What happened?" Tony says as he looks at the others. They don't know either as the other monsters head to them and Angel blasts them as well changing them back as Dana and Carter hug and kiss and they both got the Staff out of the way as the Rangers get to work. "The Cluster turned you guys into Pokémon and Angel was able to consternate her Aura Sphere into her battleizer and cure you guys," Rescue Pink (Heather) says as she looks at the others. Then the big head leader Pokémon grew into a giant. "Guys let's ranger up," Larry says as he looks at them. They nod. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Larry, Sasha, and Tony say as they do their morphing gesture. "Titanium power!" Tyson says as he activates his morpher. Then the Rescue Zords show up and they combine to form the Rescue Megazord and then they combine with the Solarzord to make the Solar Rescue Megazord. "Alright let's get my grandfather back," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she's operating the controls. The Megazord and Admiral Mitchell in Pokémon form are duking it out then they are sucked into the Pokémon universe in the Kanto Region, as the Megazord looks down in shock. "ASH GUYS NO!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she's worried about her friends. Ash looks up. "Don't worry about us Angel you have to win and get your grandfather back," Ash says as he's having trouble keeping himself sain. Admiral Mitchell combines with Registeel to form Super Registeel. "Whoa the Admiral's Pokémon beast form combined with that Registeel," Rescue Green Ranger (Tony) says as he's in shock. The six rangers are worried. "Look out he's gonna to attack," Rescue Yellow Ranger (Sasha) says as she is worried. The Super Registeel unleashes a huge burst of a Hyperbeam and it strikes the Megazord causing sparks to erupt from the chest but them some happens. "We're absorbing the attack," Rescue Yellow Ranger (Sasha) says as she's in amazement. The console shows power levels are off the charts. "Our power is off the charts," Titanium Ranger (Tyson) says as he turns to Angel. Then Lucario shows up on the shoulder of the Megazord. "Angel my friend I'm giving you my energy," Lucario says as he looks at the Megazord. Angel nods and focuses on people she cares about. The Megazord glows and its cannons extended out as the monster backs up. "Gauntlet cannons fire!" Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as press the trigger. Lightspeed Solarzord's cannons unleashed a barrage of energy and it struck the beast and it surged with energy and exploded into a thousand pieces. The six rangers ran to where the crater is at and both Admiral Mitchell and Doctor Rawlings comes out helping each other as Angel and Heather hug their grandfather and Tony hugs his mother. At the portal the Rangers said their goodbyes to Ash, May, Brock, and Max as Angel thanks Lucario for encouraging her to believe in herself and her friends. "Thanks Lucario for everything," Angel says as she looks at him. He smiles. "And thank you for giving me something that I've not had in 3,000 years a great friend," Lucario says as he looks at her. They leave the Pokémon world. At the Aquabase Doctors are examining agent Reynolds who was knocked out so Smythes can pose as him. "He'll make a full recovery Admiral a few days he'll be back on his feet," Mrs. Rawling says as she looks at him. She leaves. "Well I don't remember much but I am guessing that whoever was posing as me did a lot of damage?" Reynolds says as he looks at the Admiral. He looks at him. "Yeah but that's not the point you're going to go to your boss and tell them that this wasn't the best time and to never trouble my granddaughter ever again," Admiral Mitchell says as he looks at him. He nods. In her room Angel sees the flower that Lucario gave her and she sniffs it. In the Pokémon world Lucario is at the mountain top thinking about his new friend. Next time on Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue: Vexus sends a monster to infiltrate the Aquabase and Larry is taking a liking to her but can the Rangers find out who she really is or will this be the end of Lightspeed for good. Characters Rescue Ranger Allies Villains Trivia R